Bobby Aldridge
|birthplace = Blythe, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Alien Guard }} Bobby Aldridge is a stuntman and stunt actor who appeared as an alien guard in the fourth season episode . He received no credit for his appearance but was identified by the name tag of his costume which was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay where his name was misspelled as Bobby Aldrich. He filmed his scenes on Tuesday on location at the LA DWP Valley Generating Station and is listed as "Stunt Guard" on the call sheet. Aldridge performed stunts in several television series including episodes of Hunter (1989, with Michael Canavan, Scott Jaeck, and Kathryn Graf), The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993, with Robert O'Reilly and coordinated by Christopher Doyle), Without a Trace (2002, with Enrique Murciano and Megan Gallagher, and coordinated by Dennis Madalone), Six Feet Under (2003, with James Cromwell and Jim Beaver), Deadwood (2005-2006, in several episodes alongside regulars Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Leon Rippy, Titus Welliver, and Allan Graf), and Criminal Minds (2007, with Keith Carradine). Aldridge also performed stunts in feature films such as the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part III (1990, starring Christopher Lloyd), the action comedy City Slickers (1991, with Noble Willingham and Tracey Walter), the science fiction sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991, with Earl Boen, Jenette Goldstein, Nikki Cox, and Joel Kramer), the comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992), the comic adaptation Tank Girl (1995, starring Lori Petty, Malcolm McDowell, and Iggy Pop), the comedy Bean (1997, with Harris Yulin and Larry Drake), the science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), and the action films 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) and its sequel The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006, directed by Justin Lin). Further credits as stunt performer include episodes of Las Vegas (2003-2007, starring Nikki Cox and with stunts by Paul Eliopoulos), Commanche Moon (2008, with Christina Weathersby), and Knight Rider (2008, with Bruce Davison and stunts by Allan Graf, Paul Eliopoulos, Edward Conna, Antal Kalik, and Diana R. Lupo), the crime drama Appaloosa (2008, with Mark DeAlessandro and coordinated by Mike Watson), Justin Lin's action sequel Fast & Furious (2009, with Dwayne Johnson), the comedy Year One (2009, with Trace Cheramie, Derek Graf, Bobby C. King, Carrick O'Quinn, and Boni Yanagisawa), the comic adaptation The Green Hornet (2011, with Eddie Braun, Jay Caputo, Jennifer Caputo, Yoshio Iizuka, Hiro Koda, Brian Avery, Hunter Baxley, Dana Dru Evenson, Kevin Derr, Anita Hart, Matt McColm, and Dorenda Moore), the science fiction thriller Cowboys & Aliens (2011, written by Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Damon Lindelof), and the crime drama Gangster Squad (2013, coordinated by Doug Coleman). As stunt coordinator, Aldridge worked on the short projects Confidence (2007), Defiance (2008), Propaganda (2008), View from the Top (2011), Blowback (2013), and The Mad Seasons of Alexine (2014) and the drama The Portrait's Secret (2018). External link * es:Bobby Aldridge Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:VOY performers